The internet-age has spawned the unprecedented development of communication devices. Whereas even in the latter half of the 20th century, it was considered a luxury to have just one computer in a home, it is now common for an individual to have multiple client devices that facilitate web-based communications services. Often, the communications services offered on each of the personal client devices are redundant with respect to the other client devices.
Further, the development trend for web-based, i.e., cloud-based, applications is for content, e.g., messages, notifications, updates, etc., related to such applications to be “push-based.” That is, service providers for these applications utilize a push service with push APIs (application programming interfaces) for delivering the content to the user's client devices. Thus, when a user is logged onto multiple devices, content is pushed to all devices on which the user is logged on.